Los Caballeros del Walpurgis
by Edna Black
Summary: Puedes quedarte con la palabra de Ryddle y creer que Los Caballeros del Walpurgis son su creación. Si es así, mejor no entres a esta historia. Slytherins de 4to y 5to curso, unidos para aprender magia, no la de los cuadernos. septiembre de 1991 (Esto no es una historia de Mortios, aunque hay alguno. No todos son idiotas redomados, aunque hay alguno)


Hola... esto es un tease, de un proyecto que espero no pase de 5 capítulos.

Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo intento poner en orden algunas piezas para tener un rompecabezas lindo e inteligente. Si ademas incluye a algunos Slytherins, honorables (Si, si, ya lo se) y traviesos. Pues, yo encantada de la vida. Al subir esta pequeña introducción, quizás confusa, quizás no, pretendo obligarme a mi misma a tener algo pendiente. Eso me motivará a corregir y tener para mañana el primer capitulo.

He decir que manejo algunos conceptos con los cuales tengo dudas, pero espero hacer lo mejor para darme a entender y desarollar la historia sin irme tanto por la tangente. Me gusta el canon y quiero aplicarlo lo mas posible en esta historia, sin embargo algunos problemas con las fechas habrán.

Sin mas, espero criticas y recomendaciones.

* * *

Era sábado.

El primer sábado en el inicio de ese nuevo año escolar.

Un estudiante común estaría estudiando, o disfrutando los campos de Hogwarts antes de que se apresurara el invierno. En este internado, donde más de cien personas compartían el castillo con las dimensiones de un pequeño pueblo, abundaban las posibilidades. Sobra decir que cada casa tenía sus preferencias, pero en este ambiente distendido, donde los amigos nuevos se hacían y los viejos se re encontraban, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Tras el tapiz de El Rey Pescador, Pelles Anfortas, o mejor conocido para el ignorante como El Rey Tullido (glorioso Señor vestido en ropas del medievo, no podía moverse a otros cuadros debido a su pierna inútil), empezaba una extraña reunión.

La sala, un recoveco poco agraciado para cualquier mirada rápida, se encontraba oscura y húmeda, típico ambiente de las mazmorras, y a pesar de que algunas velas parecían ser la fuente de luz, aquella peculiar sala tenía ademas, un tragaluz; a ciertas horas, dependiendo de la temporada, un haz iluminaba tenuemente alguna pared. Como en ese momento, en el que un rayo iluminaba la cabecera de la mesa y la pared tras esta, revelando ¡oh, sorpresa! que aquella mazmorra tenia paredes talladas, marcadas con nombres, fechas y símbolos. Parecía el acceso psicótico de algún loco que había sido capaz de tallarlo en piedra.

Un grupo de jóvenes esperaba en un silencio, poco habitual en ellos, a que empezará la sesión. Todos llevaban las ropas impecables, sin mancha, sin macula. Y el aire de solemnidad que marcaba sus rostros parecía aumentarles la edad. El chico mayor, en edad, mas no en constitución, presidia la mesa. Una campana frente a él y nada más que ornamentará la mesa.

El sonido armónico de la campanilla rompió la quietud, dejando un eco entre aquellas paredes susurrantes. Los nuevos caballeros se removieron incómodos, nerviosos, expectantes.

El Respetable Burke se levantó.

- _In hoc signo vinces_ –Dictaminaron 11 voces graves a su señal. Y así, algunas velas más fueron encendidas y aquellos chicos, ya viejos conocidos se vieron las caras. Ninguno delato sorpresa, parecían si acaso impresionados por el ambiente y la situación.

-Bienvenidos al año LXIX de la Era de Acuarius, Caballeros –Burke con aquella voz de niño crecido, con su cabello rubio y bien peinado, aquel rostro perfecto, pálido, parecía una caricatura quijotesca de cualquier caballero- Tenemos tres nuevos acólitos en esta la sesión DCCLIX. el Señor Adrián Pucey, el Señor Terence Higgs y el Señor Marcus Flint, quien presidirá la mesa de este club para el próximo año. Así lo dictamina la unión, palabra de las veintiocho Familias Sagradas. –Una sonrisa de irónica pomposidad culmino el discurso del Respetable. Y cuando tocaba la campanilla para cerrar la sesión, esta se había contagiado a todos los presentes.

* * *

EC


End file.
